Sheila
Sheila is a female wolf who was formerly the alpha female of her pack from back then. She now travels with her fox companion, Michelle, feasting on many different creatures and growing fat. Sheila also secretly stalks Aspen, a former omega of her pack who is now a lone wolf terrorizing the wilds with his sadistic goals. Story Alpha Female Sheila grew up already slated to be the alpha of her pack. Once she reached that status, she ruled over her pack with fervor and dedication, bringing prosperity to the family for years. Her mate, the alpha male, was quite the frightful wolf, bringing fear to the pack with his brutish nature. Secretly, Sheila harbored resentment for him, as their personalities caused some disarray and chaos in the family. Years later, Sheila started to grow tired of her mate, as he grew more and more controlling of the pack. He prevented Sheila from helping others, including comforting Aspen, the omega of the pack who was actually adopted into the family. After Aspen's breakdown, killing of one of their members, and his escape, Sheila finally had enough. Transforming from a caring and considerate mentor, Sheila one night sneaked up on her mate and swallowed him whole. She proceeded to digest him, but she suddenly became remorseful. By then it was already too late. Sheila escaped the pack, and once they realized what she had done, they began to chase her across the wilderness tirelessly. Encountering Michelle For another two seasons, Sheila kept trying to evade her pursuers. Having thought she lost them for good, the former alpha became incredibly lonely and filled with sadness, even considering offering herself to another predator. Then she found her. Sheila encountered a vixen who had been caught in a frightening metallic trap. It had clamped around her foot, injuring it. Sheila managed to open the trap, releasing the fox. Instead of running away, however, the vixen questioned the wolf. Sheila, stunned by her audacity, explained she did what she felt was right. The vixen herself was flabbergasted at Sheila's act of kindness, let alone the fact that she hadn't eaten the fox yet. Their conversation was cut short by a surprise ambush by Sheila's pack members. Sheila quickly swallowed up the fox, carrying her in her belly as she made her escape. Sheila herself was injured by the wolves' attack, knowing the vixen probably would have been killed in her current condition if she left her there. Once she felt she lost them again, Sheila regurgitated the fox, who was even more shocked that Sheila didn't keep her inside. The two creatures shared a very awkward moment together as they stayed in hiding. Sheila offered to heal up Michelle's leg with some berries and special leaves. As she mulched up the mixture and spread it over her leg, the two creatures introduced each other and their names. Their friendship had just begun to bloom. Aspen's Confrontation Years have passed and Sheila and Michelle had grown very close to each other. One night, Michelle spotted Sheila spying on a male wolf. Sheila finally revealed to the fox that she had been tracking him down for a while now, watching over the omega that she failed to help. Just as she looked away, however, the wolf was gone, and then he was right to their side, pouncing onto Michelle and quickly gulping her down. Aspen attacked Sheila, realizing too late who she really was. Sheila countered him and sent him flying into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. The wolfess attempted to free Michelle, but Aspen was able to keep her inside him. Sheila resorted instead to eating him whole, threatening him with digestion. Aspen was stubborn and sought to keep his meal, but his stomach grew sick. The wolf had eaten a frog along with Michelle. The frog with its poisonous coating caused Aspen to spit them both out, which then brought Sheila to release them all from her guts. Sheila let Aspen leave peacefully afterwards. As she cleaned Michelle's fur later that same night, she explained to Michelle that she was indeed his mentor back then and that she noticed Aspen's descent into madness, transforming him into a demon on the prowl not for prey, but for those to manipulate and terrorize. Present Day The she-wolf and vixen continue to travel the wilderness together as Sheila continues sniffing out Aspen's trail. The pack is still hunting the two, but they have always been able to avoid them thus far. Michelle has been worrying about Sheila's growing body mass, though she adores it at the same time. Personality Back in her pack days, Sheila was dedicated to inspiring and helping each member of her pack, just as an alpha wolf should. She was taught well and knows much about the lands, hunting, and general survival. She, however, dislikes being controlled, and her mate's tight grip on her had led her to resort to extreme measures to free herself. Now Sheila cares for Michelle, having a very motherly attitude. Outside of that, the wolfess hardly has a care in the world, and feasts regularly, adding to her huge paunch. She has slowed down over the years because of her eating habits, and grows more and more lethargic and lazy each day. Forte/Skills Sheila has always packed a huge amount of power in her and uses her big mass to add to that strength. Aside from this, she only has notable skills in foraging the wilderness and hunting. Even though she has gained a lot of weight, she at least imparted her hunting knowledge onto Michelle, the fox growing wiser every day. The wolfess' gut is massive, able to store huge amounts of food. With her experience in gorging herself, her stomach itself has grown, demanding more food and thus adding more to her figure in a shorter amount of time. While she is not concerned much about this, her vixen companion is, and aims to do something about it. Gallery File:Zirasheila.jpg|By Zira G_Fid_Sheila.jpg|By Dezzy Sheila_feral.png|By Zira Sheilaeatyou2.png|Sheila as her former anthro self. Michelleeaten4.png|Sometimes Michelle offers herself just to be inside the wolf. 1422084331.problempants_sheilaskinny.png|Shelia back when she was an Alpha (and skinnier). Shelia and LBW.PNG|Shelia tries to comfort Aspen after the death of his mate, but it was in vein. Shelia LBW escape.PNG|Shelia finds Aspen after he murdered a fellow wolf and decides to let him go. 1533354720.fidchellvore_sheilamichellebelly.png|In order to avoid digesting her little fox friend by accident, Shelia has some safety rules for Michelle while the vixen is inside her. Category:Females